This invention relates to the production line fabrication of housing components such as walls, roofs and the like from polymers and foamed materials.
In the production of housing, more efficient production techniques have replaced to some extent the age-old method of construction at the site from individual boards, stones, and other parts. However, modern plastic materials, polymers and similar materials are not widely used as building materials, and the fabrication of walls, floors, roofs and similar elements from such materials is not satisfactorily efficient under prior techniques and results in deficiencies in the products.
Foamed plastic internal structures, such as of polyurethane foam, are recognized as desirable to provide excellent thermal insulation and satisfactory strength to the element at moderate cost.
These components are fabricated in large, unwieldy molds which must be handled without jarring or deformation. The present invention is directed specifically to a mass production line having means for supporting mating mold halves or they are moved from one work station to a second work station and having a transfer mechanism for receiving mating mold halves, pivoting the mold halves from horizontal to vertical positions for connection to each other, and for discharging the connected mold halves to the next work station.